Only One
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: HitsuKarin songfic. Dark, and sad. Karin's gotten hurt; she's close to death. What's going to happen?


_GAH_ this is so short. 749 words! However, it's a songfic. So I guess it makes sense for it to be short.

When my sister and I watched an amv with this song and the couple, we immediately declared it "the HitsuKarin song" without actually paying attention to the lyrics. Once I looked at the lyrics, I was slightly shocked about how sad the song actually was. How was I to properly write a songfic for this? However, I tried my best, and I hope you like it.

Not mine not mine not mine. They are SO not this emo.

Sorry if this is OOC. But, if this were to happen to me, I would react in the same way.

_

* * *

__Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
_

Karin looked up. Her body was growing numb from the pain, having been crushed into the ground by a Huge Hollow. It had just been a routine mission, one she should have easily handled. Yet those children were in the way… she couldn't let them be killed. So she had shoved them out of the way and had taken the blow instead. Now, she was lying on the ground, waiting for death to claim her.

_Toushirou... where are you?_ she thought, slipping in and out of consciousness.

_  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know  
_

Toushirou had seen her get crushed; he had been running to try to save her. Why hadn't he been fast enough? "No!" he shouted, sprinting faster.

_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one  
_

"Karin!" he screamed louder, feeling his throat tearing from the force. "No no no no no…" he said over and over, shaking her body.

_  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

Karin could feel him shaking her, but she couldn't respond. Why couldn't she say anything? _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I failed the mission, this should have been easy…_ she wanted to say to him, but her mouth felt so heavy. She didn't want him to leave, she wouldn't be able to live without him there…

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

"No, please, you can't die without me telling you," Toushirou begged, hands coming to a stop. "Karin, I love you!" he screamed, tears in his eyes.

_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one_

Karin knew she was going to die. She'd be reborn again, she knew, but it hurt to let him go like this. "Tou…" she managed to whisper.

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_

"I'm dying…." she whispered. His horrified look tore her inside.

"No!" he cried defiantly. "Unohana-taicho is coming, she'll save you!"

"Don't… deny…"

"No."

It was really starting to hurt to say anything, but she was determined to say her final words. "I… love you… too… We'll… meet… again… in the next… life…" Her breath started to shorten, and the world was slipping into blackness again. "Move… on…" She spoke no more, and her heartbeat stopped.

"_Noooooo!!!_"

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

His wails had alerted all shinigami in the area. The great Hitsugaya-taicho was crying like a child! He refused to let anyone touch her body, refused to let her out of his arms. They finally had to knock him out to get the two of them separated. Her burial was the last time he cried in his life.

_From that day forward, Toushirou was silent. He spoke to no one, not even his fukutaicho. Never again did he love someone. The only reason he remained living after her death was because people still needed him. But it was easy for the rest to see that he pined for her, that he wanted to die too so he could meet her and be happy again in the next life._

_Eventually, he did, but the eerie sobs can still be heard at the place of her death._

* * *

I am used to the sub version of the anime, and also the dub version. So occasionally I use the sub's words (and mix and match both sub and dub's terms). Personally, I like 'taicho' and 'fukutaicho' over Captain, Lieutenant, and Vice-Captain (though, vice-captain is cooler than lieutenant). So I decided to use them.

I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice that there was something wrong with the lyrics. Thanks so much poakkis for telling me!

Review please?


End file.
